Someone Like You
by Fates-Love-Queen
Summary: Three years ago I thought I had found 'the one', but his 'one' turned out to be someone else. Now he's expecting me to attend his wedding. Is the invitation his way of asking for help? Does he want me to sweep in and save the day? Or am I holding out hope and setting myself up for heartache and rejection. Again. The question is, how do I RSVP? Fagetastic 4 gift for Kayla.


**AN: Hi Lovelies! I'm back! Sorry I haven't bee around, life as been full on with me starting full time Uni. So, this was my offering for a Gift Exchange I entered but due to Uni and having to buy a new laptop due to my old one dying, it's unfortunately late.**

**Dear Kayla, this is for you. I'm am so sorry that it's so late but thank you for understanding. Same goes to the Mistress of Fage for having to put up with me being late.**

**Big shout out to Laurie Whitlock for not only pre-reading and helping me out with a summary, but for making me a surprise banner. All I can say is thank you so much! xox**

**I hope you enjoy this little tale. I've mapped out approximately six chapters. Chapter 2 will be up on Monday after my final Uni exam. Hopefully I can post the next couple of installments of Speak to me also :)**

* * *

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title:** Someone Like You

**Written for: **Kayla Murdock/Addicted Necker

**Written By:** Me, FLQ

**Rating:** M, just to be safe

**Summary/Prompt used:** 2 - Song-Someone Like You, by Adele

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group:** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Slee ps****or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. ****  
****www . fanfiction community/Fagetastic_Four/98339/****  
**

* * *

"_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you…"_

Someone Like You by Adele.

**Bella POV:**

Today had been an exhausting day. After eighteen hours of motor vehicle accidents, heart attacks and move brightly colored vomit than I had ever seen in my life, words couldn't describe my relief at finally being home. Closing the front door behind me, I removed the mail from my teeth, threw my keys and handbag on the hall table and freed my aching feet from their constraints. Mail in hand, I walked through my small apartment, turning on lights as I went and made my way to the bathroom.

Making my way to the tub, I turned on the hot water and released a contented sigh as the steam started to fill the small area. Yes, this was exactly what I needed; a long, hot bubble bath to soak my exhausted muscles and wash away the stress of the day.

Unbuttoning my shirt, I started to flick through today's mail.

Electricity bill, phone bill, credit card statement…

I paused as my hands landed on a thick envelope, the cream color and obvious paper quality screaming expensive. Curious, I carefully opened the envelope and poured the contents out in my hands, only to have some business card sized pieces fall to the floor.

The embossed, pale pink paper felt heavy in my hands as I turned it over to read whatever was written.

_A Love Story unfolds_

_May Love Light our way to Happiness_

_A Celebration of our Love_

_From this moment on_

_Our Wedding Day!_

_Our love will light our way to happiness_

_Two hearts that beat as one_

Quality of the paper forgotten, the letter fell from my hands as my knees gave out and I too fell to cold, tiled floor.

Oh my God, please let me have read that wrong.

My breathing quickened as I tried to comprehend what I had just read.

A wedding invitation.

_His_ wedding invitation.

With shaking fingers I reached once more for the offending piece of paper, ignoring my fingers feeling as though they were being physically burned just by holding it.

_Bella Swan and partner are cordially invited to join us in the celebration of marriage of…_

Despite the circumstances, I still managed to snort at the insinuation that I had moved on.

As if it was even possible.

Fat, wet tears ran tracks down my cheeks and a sob ripped from my throat as my last tiny piece of hope died, and my heart ached at the realization of what this meant; not even caring that the bath had started to overflow and currently flooding my bathroom.

It was over.

He was never going to knock on my door, drop to his knees and beg to take me back.

I had lost and she had won.

He was getting married.

Not to me, to _her…_

* * *

**AN: So, there you have it. I know it's a little short but future chapters will be a little longer.**_  
_

**I have left the pairing a mystery on purpose. You'll find out why later :)**

**But I'm curious, who do you think her ex is...? **

**Banners will be posted on my profile if you'd like a clue ;)**

**Hope you liked and thanks so much for reading. See you Monday! Much love Xox**


End file.
